mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Naze Youka
Character Name: 'Naze Youka, Kurokami Kujira, Black White, Ice Fire '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Antagonist, later protagonist Tier in the series: High Mid Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super speed, strength, durability, can enhance humans, even herself, create abilities, control heat, make ice, make fire, resistant to mind ****, pseudo flight '''Destructive Capability: City Block Level Speed: '''Hypersonic+ '''Intelligence: '''Genious. Can alter people and make them increadibly strong (she's the reason for Koga's powers), can create abilites under extreme pressure in seconds. Master manipulator. Was also able to counter a Style once she figured out how it worked. '''Stamina: Extreme, kept fighting after every wound she has ever had (physical and mental) was opened, and she has alot of em. Durability: '''Multi-city block level '''Race: '''Human/Abnormal/Artificial Minus '''Occupation: '''Student Council Vice President, Flask Plan '''Range: '''several meters '''Weakness: None Accuracy: 'Fairly accurate '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Chaotic Intravenous Injections (静脈注射の乱れ打ち, Joumyakuchuushya no Midareuchi): Naze stabs several syringes filled with various chemicals into the opponent's body to achieve any range of physical effects. *'Normalize Liquid' (ノーマライズ・リキッド, Nōmaraizu Rikiddo): Naze's primary medicine when using her syringes. When an Abnormal is injected, they are temporarily deprived of their ability, but only for a very short time. Naze later reduced the potency to increase the amount of time, though this proved ineffective as her opponent was a Minus and thus not a valid target for the Normalize Liquid. *'Doctor Stop' (ドクターストップ, Dokutā Sutoppu): As the name implies, this formula immobilizes; when used on Zenkichi, it caused him to collapse on his back in a daze. Naze considers Doctor Stop a "pretty strong" anesthetic, and was surprised when Zenkichi awoke a short time later. Black Ogre '(黒鬼, ''Burakku Ouga): Naze has a special suit called Black Ogre, created by Munakata. The material it is made from is resistant to shredding and tearing, as even Shibushi could not cut it with her razors. It is also resistant to extremely high and low temperature and also allows for unrestricted movement and maneuverability, though it is not as thick as Unzen's Snow White. '''Noteable Techniques: Abnormality Remodeling (改造, Kaizou): Naze's Abnormality allows her to remodel people, in a vein similar to her brother Maguro's Analysis. She has performed several experiments on animals while a part of the Flask Plan,making them strong enough to not even fear Medaka. She has also worked with several members of the Thirteen Party, training both Takachiho and Munakata. She has also trained Zenkichi, though time restraints kept her from using drugs or major surgery. Naze's most extensive work however has been with Koga, who she fully remade into a cyborg. Aside from remodeling others, Naze is also fully capable of using her Abnormality on herself. She first remodeled herself six years ago, and again during her battle with Shibushi, to create the Minus skill Ice Fire. Minus Ice Fire (凍る火柱, Aisu Faia): Naze's Minus, created during her battle with Shibushi with her Abnormality Remodeling. Ice Fire allows Naze to manipulate her body temperature. By doing this she can lower her temperature to create ice around her using vapor in the air and manipulate ice. She can also instantly seal wounds by freezing her veins and skin, as well as keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage.Naze can use this ability with ice on other people and objects, the skill having a large range.Naze can also create ice mirrors. Because Ice Fire is a temperature skill and not an ice skill, Naze can freeze other liquids aside from water. She can also raise her body temperature to produce fire. Naze is also capable of manipulating the temperature around her in such a way that she creates a gust of wind which she can ride on, essentially allowing her to fly. The appearance of Ice Fire has changed over time. When first created, Ice Fire creates a large piece of ice on Naze's forehead in place of her band-aid, and her hair turns a lighter shade. Several wrappings form around her to cover her body, with two large straps crossing one another suspended around her person. This form remains when Naze uses Ice Fire for the second time. After joining Zenkichi's Student Council however, the wrappings disappear when Naze uses Ice Fire, though the piece of ice on her forehead and the lighter shade of hair remain. ' ' *'Red Sword & Blue Blade' (炎の妖刀 & 氷の聖剣, Reddo Sōdo ando Burū Bureido): Naze creates a sword of fire in one hand and a blade of ice in the other. *'Ice Tank' (氷絶, Aisu Tanku): Naze creates a defensive armor out of her ice. In this form, Naze can also freeze her surroundings by spreading ice out from her feet. She can also create an ice sword *'Aienkien '(哀炎気炎, Sorrowful Flames): Naze creates a giant ball of fire which she hurls at her opponent. *'Himekuri' (火めくり, Fire Flip): Naze creates a small ball of fire in her hand, which she hurls at her opponent. *'Contradicting Cold Ash' (氷炭灰冷図, Hyoutan Hai Rei Zu): Naze's strongest move, she attacks with spears of ice and balls of fire. Other: She is Koga's BFF, Maguro and Medaka's sister Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box